Two Hero's Join: Rebel and Dragon
Meeting in "The Blue Boar" One a town full of people one yougn man called Takeo Minoru walked by the streets and paused at a cabin. "What is this?" thought the young man to himself. "It must be a tavern" he continued. He then enter through the door to find it full of people. He looked through the place to find an empty spot and found one next to a black haired young man. "Mind if I sit here?" said Takeo. His future interlocutor gave Takeo heavy eyes, and for a moment it seemed to him that he would thrust out, but an affirmative reply on the part of the stranger allowed him to take a chair. Takeo noticed something suspicious - looking guy stopped at one point. "Are you okay?" asked Takeo. Zero attention. Dragon repeated the question. And again it is not bestowed a word. Meanwhile, Alian remembered everything that had happened before. New friend in this tavern was unusual is his aura was quite calm, but there was felt the unknown power. His baby face and rather quiet manner of speaking had been tricked. But Alian thought now is not about that. POV/Flashback "Yes, this quest will kill me soon. What I have not slept? How many did not eat? Well, that is the water. On the outskirts was seen in the city. I clearly saw a small, neat houses, which are intricately connected in the streets. The city is filled with life. The streets were so many people that their aura created a very bright, blinding field that even my left eye could not withstand. I hurriedly looked back and noticed hardly visible aura coming from the forest." "James. He was pretty weak in hand to hand combat, but its binding spells were quite unpleasant. He was a real Bloodhound - persistent, faithful to their master, not knowing the word "surrender". His master wants to kill me. And he could do, if I haven't responded sooner. He knew the spell, blocking the light of the aura. Against him Protective Eye useless." "I quickened my step approaching the city, who could protect me from the clutches of this dog. Even he will not dare to spoil the atmosphere at the side of the local Guild, Fairy Tail, I think. Around were talking loudly adults, children ran from each other, besides, I heard dogs barking. I froze for a second, thinking that he was in a psychiatric hospital. Hm, those tasteless and frightening mansions Saints Swords will not see this. For a moment, I'm all this fuss started like, but I quickly recovered and, wearing a mask of indifference, moved on, confident that he will destroy this city to hell, if I will not eat." "I pushed my scythe, trying to pass it for regular staff - I don't think anyone will like to see a huge bent blade. Right seemed house. It was a sign - "The Blue Boar". Hmm, strange name for a tavern. In other cities was something like "a Growing Flower". With a lot of stink and alcohol inside. But the choice was so small that I had to at least smell the food, not to mention the fact to eat really." "Hoping that nothing bad will happen, I'm shivering from hunger legs walked into the tavern." End of POV/Flashback